


Goodbye

by Kiku32



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiku32/pseuds/Kiku32
Summary: Atrapados en la celda de contención de SCP-096, el accidente era inevitable. La cuenta atrás marcada por los chirridos del monstruo ha empezado.





	Goodbye

Melissa se dejaba guiar por la sala, aferrándose a la mano de Viktor mientras este activaba manualmente las palancas y botones que abrirían la puerta. Dejaba que la llevase de un lado a otro a toda prisa, que le tapase los ojos cuando era necesario y que la estrechase contra él cada vez que el proceso de activación de los ordenadores tardaban más de un segundo en responder. Melissa no era capaz de hacer nada, paralizada de terror por los terribles gritos de 096, que se retorcía a unos metros de ellos dándoles unos últimos segundos de cortesía hasta que se lanzase a por ellos y los…

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Las puertas se abrían y cerraban sin control y los códigos de seguridad no funcionaban como deberían, la única manera que habían encontrado para avanzar era entrar en la sala de control y cambiar la configuración de las puertas a modo manual. Melissa estaba ocupada modificando los permisos en el ordenador cuando de repente Viktor le había tapado los ojos, demasiado tarde pues el terrorífico alarido del monstruo pálido resonó haciendo eco entre los tubos metálicos de la maquinaria y el mobiliario. Para cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba, era Viktor el que tecleaba a toda velocidad, en una carrera contrarreloj para sacarla de allí.

—Listo —dijo con una última pulsación.

El guardia tiró de Melissa hacia la salida apenas la luz de verificación se volvió verde, suspirando aliviado en cuanto la puerta hacia el siguiente sector se deslizó sin problemas. Dio un paso hacia afuera pero enseguida se giró hacia ella de nuevo, seguramente tomando esa posición para evitar que mirara a 096 por accidente mientras le hablaba. Melissa sabía lo que tocaba ahora pero que Viktor acariciase sus mejillas y limpiase lágrimas que ni siquiera era consciente haber derramado no lo hacía nada más fácil.

—Ten cuidado camino al búnker, ¿vale?

—No… —tenía un nudo en la garganta—. Ven conmigo.

—Sabes que no puedo. No hay manera de parar a ese monstruo.

—Por favor…

Viktor negó una vez más y se quitó el casco. Como Melissa, estaba llorando pero esbozaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, quizás buscando calmar los hipidos constantes de la doctora. Deslizó un dedo bajo su uniforme y con un suave sonido tintineante que quedó sofocado por los gritos del SCP, se quitó un colgante metálico y se lo entregó. Era estilo militar, debía ser de cuando estuvo sirviendo en el ejército ruso; engravado en una cara estaba el nombre y apellido de Viktor, en la otra… Melissa alzó la cabeza para suplicarle que fuera con ella, que todavía tenían tiempo, mentiras y falsas esperanzas a las que se aferraba hundida en la desesperación. Viktor no le dio tiempo a hacerlo, plantando un beso rápido pero apasionado contra sus labios, atrapándola entre sus brazos por última vez.

—Adiós Mel. Te quiero.

Entonces con un brusco tirón la lanzó al pasillo y para cuando Melissa se giró en su busca la puerta ya estaba cerrada y Viktor desaparecido. Se lanzó hacia la puerta chillando y la aporreó con todas sus fuerzas, llamándolo e intentando abrirla sin éxito, la luz roja indicando que estaba bloqueada desde dentro.

—¡Vitya, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Ábreme, ábreme, no me dejes! ¡Vitya! ¡VIKTOR!

Un ruido estridente cortó sus balbuceos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo al ser consciente de que se trataba de un disparo, uno solo, que consiguió acallar los gritos de 096 al instante. Sabía perfectamente que 096 seguía allí dentro, gimoteando y paseándose mientras se calmaba su angustia y volvía a su estado dócil habitual. El disparo no había sido para él.  
Melissa no se contuvo más y dejó salir su llanto desconsolado a todo volumen, dejándose la garganta, lastimando sus manos con cada golpe inútil a la puerta de metal, rabia y tristeza ahogándola en forma de lágrimas. Seguiría así hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, hasta que la encontrase un SCP que la librara de su miseria o cuando un equipo de rescate se la llevara a la fuerza. Ya daba igual. Lo único que no haría sería separarse del colgante de Viktor.

Con su propio nombre grabado en la placa de metal, los mantendría unidos para siempre. Aunque fuera en el recuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> El universo SCP es de lo mejor que ha creado una comunidad de escritores.  
> —Kiku <3


End file.
